


A Hungry Heart

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannibalism, Cannibalism reveal, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Murder, M/M, accidental cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: So....I fell behind on Huxloween and suddenly it’s Halloween! AAAAHHHH! To make up for this, I decided to combine two prompts, Day 24: Cannibalism and Day 27: Gothic Romance.Re-watching “Hannibal” only made me want to do the cannibalism prompt more. Sorry not sorry about that.





	A Hungry Heart

Hux slowly unpacked his trunk and looked around his new room. No,  _ their _ new room. Despite honeymooning for a month, Hux still couldn’t believe he was married to Kylo Ren. Just two month before, they had met at an autumn ball. A chill had hung in the air that night, but when Kylo had offered Hux his hand, his world had warmed. Kylo had called on him the next day and, in the following weeks, Hux’s life had been filled with that warmth until Kylo had proposed and his world had been set on fire. He’d swept Hux away from the cold city of Arkanis to the warm countryside of Mustafar and Vader Hall. 

From what little Hux had seen of the estate, it spoke nothing but praises for Kylo’s grandfather, the great general, Anakin Skywalker. Hux had always been fascinated with military history and knew almost as much about Kylo’s grandfather and the Clone Wars as Kylo did. 

He finished unpacking and poked his head out into the hallway to search for Kylo.

Not finding him there, Hux decided to explore his new home. Walking across the hall, Hux discovered another bedroom, far grander than the one Kylo had given him. An enormous bed dominated the room and the aroma of a lady’s perfume hung heavily in the stale air. A large armour stood against one wall and Hux casually began to open the drawers. Empty. Empty. Empty -wait! Hux paused, spotting a piece of paper tucked in the back of the third drawer. As he reached for it, footfalls filled his ears. Instinctively, Hux quickly shut the drawer and spun around. 

“Love, what are you doing in here?” Kylo gently inquired. 

“Exploring,” Hux informed him with a smile. 

Kylo approached him and gave Hux a warm kiss. “I’ll give you a proper tour in a little bit, dear. I’m almost finished unpacking, but I wanted to check on you.” 

“You’re too good to me,” Hux smiled, taking Kylo’s hand in his. “I can’t wait to see the rest of the house.” 

Kylo gave him another kiss and went to finish unpacking. 

When Hux was alone again, his eyes fell on the drawer he’d hastily closed. He quickly opened it and grabbed the contents. Hux stuffed them into the pocket of his coat and hurried back to his own room. He laid the coat over the back of the chairs so he could read it later. Hux then went into the bathroom and filled a glass with water, which he forced himself to slowly drink to help calm his nerves. 

Hux was calm by the time Kylo returned and the tour began. 

“My grandfather built this place for his wife,” Kylo explained as they made their way through the twisting halls. 

“It’s beautiful,” Hux praised. 

Kylo nodded in agreement. “Unfortunately, she never got to see it. A month from the house’s completion, she died giving birth to my mother and uncle.” 

Hux nodded sympathetically. “Is she buried here?”

“No,” Kylo muttered, “her family disapproved of the marriage and had her entombed in the family crypt. They also keep my mother and uncle from my father for nineteen years.” 

“That’s awful,” Hux whispered, not knowing what else to say. 

Kylo nodded in agreement. “But what matters now is that my family legacy has been restored. I grew up in this hall as my mother should have.” 

Hux’s mind wander back to Arkanis and another stately mansion. One that had been more of a prison than a home all of Hux’s life. He’s been confined to the servant’s quarters until he was seven when his father had allowed him to sleep in the attic. Only after Hux’s mother died when he was ten was Hux allowed to sleep in one of the stately rooms. 

“Legacy is a powerful thing,” Hux mumbled as he pulled himself out of his memories. 

Kylo exhaled, recalling what little he knew of Hux’s past. “Oh, love,” he whispered, bringing Hux’s hand to his lips and kissing it, “forgive me. I value my legacy, but that alone does not make a person great.” 

“Thank you for that assurance,” Hux gently replied, “but it’s unnecessary.” 

“Perhaps, but you share my legacy now, Hux. You’re my husband and this house is yours as much as it is mine. I want it to be your home.” 

“I’ll be at home wherever you are,” Hux assured him, pressing a kiss to Kylo’s cheek. 

Kylo’s warm chocolate eyes met Hux’s emerald ones with a soft expression. “I want that for you. I want you to be happy.” 

“I am happy,” Hux promised him. “Now, show me the rest of our beautiful home.”

Kylo softy smiled and continued his tour, which ended in the dining room.

A small feast had been laid out around a large piece of meat, which Hux couldn’t immediately identify. 

“Did you make all of this?” Hux breathed, recalling what Kylo had told him of his love for cooking. 

“I did,” Kylo beamed, “That’s why I was away for so long.”

Hux returned his gaze to the meat and his mouth watered. “There’s so much,” he lamented.  _ “And I eat so little.” _

“Too much?” Kylo inquired, his shoulders low. 

“A bit,” Hux admitted. “I eat so little.” 

“True,” Kylo conceded, “but i wanted to make tonight special.” 

Hux gave him a look of love. “It is special; it’s our first night together in our home.” 

Kylo gave him a thankful smile and they sat down to eat. He carved the meat and served them both. “I gave the servants the night off,” he explained. 

“How thoughtful of you,” Hux smiled in approval before taking a bite of food. “What type of meat is this?” 

“Lamb,” Kylo replied. “I hope you like it.”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had lamb,” Hux commented before taking another bite. The meat was tender and had a good flavor. Kylo clearly knew how to season and prepare it. It tasted unlike any lamb Hux had eaten before. 

By the time they finished, Hux was stuffed and sleepy. 

“Why don’t you take your evening bath while I clean up?” Kylo suggested. 

Hux smiled agreeably before leaving to bathe in their shared room.

He filled the tub with warm water and sank into it’s warm embrace. As he soaked, Hux let his mind wander; picturing the life he would live with Kylo. After three decades, Hux was finally free to make a life for himself. 

When Hux was finished, he wrapped himself in a warm towel and poked his head into the bedroom. Kylo was sitting by the fire, reading a book. 

“Husband,” Hux cooed. 

Kylo looked up. “You’ll catch a cold like that,” he cautioned. 

Hux sauntered into the room and let the towel fall before straddling Kylo’s lap. “Warm me up then,” he seductively whispered in Kylo’s ear. 

Kylo moaned and one of his hands slid down Hux’s back to cup his ass. “As you command, my dear,” he replied. 

Hux kissed Kylo deeply while rubbing against him. Kylo groaned and slowly got to his feet with Hux on his hips. He carried Hux to their bed and laid him out. “Beautiful,” he praised, kissing down Hux’s chest. 

Hux’s legs parted and Kylo slid a hand over Hux’s cock and balls, back to his hole. A thick finger teased at Hux’s entrance and he moaned when it finally entered. 

“Kylo!” Hux encouraged. 

His husband’s thick fingers expertly opened him up before Kylo braced himself over Hux and pressed inside him. 

Hux threw his head back and thought back to their first time. It had been a week after they’d met and Kylo had come to call on Hux at his father’s estate. They’d been confined to the drawing room, but Kylo had acted as if they were alone in Hux’s bedroom. 

_ “I ache for you, Armitage. I think of you at the most inopportune times of day.”  _

_ “In the most inappropriate places too.”  _

_ “I want to take your beautiful cock in my mouth. Would you let me do that?” _

_ “Here? Now?” _

_ “Yes.” _

_ “Yes.” _

Hux’s vision blurred. “Yes, Kylo!”

“Shhh, I’ve got you. I’ve got you,” Kylo assured him. 

Hux fisted the sheets. 

“I’ve got you, my love. I’ve got you.” 

Hux relaxed and Kylo began to stroke him. 

“I’ll keep you. I’ll feed you until you have a round belly; just big enough for everyone to know that you want for nothing. And when you’re ready, we’ll bring a baby into our home. A child of our choosing, who will inherit our home and care for it after we’re gone. Does that please you, my dear?” 

“Yes,” Hux keened. 

Kylo continued his pace and, slowly, they both fell apart. Kylo covered Hux with a blanket before slowly getting up to retrieve a warm cloth. He cleaned himself, then returned to clean Hux. Afterwards, he slid under the blankets and cuddled his husband close to his chest. 

“I love you, Armitage,” Kylo cooed. 

Hux smiled, “I love you.”

Kylo kissed his cheek. “Sleep now.” 

Hux closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the room was dark and the fire was mere embers. His eyes feel on his coat, which still lay on the back of one of the chairs, and he remembered why he’d thrown it there. Hux slowly slipped out of bed and crept over to the chair. He cautiously pulled the paper out and slipped over the dying fire. With the embers, he was just able to make out what was written on the paper.

_ To whoever finds this letter,  _

_ _ _ I have been lady of his manor for but a month but I know I will not live for much longer. He deceived me with his charm and filled my belly with his food and his seed, but what he truly craved was my flesh. He’s been fattening me like a pig for slaughter and I fear he will take my life before too long. Afterwards, he will feast upon my flesh and search for another bride. He has done this twice before me, and I know I will not be his last meal. Please, if you find this and you have fallen into his trap, I implore you to flee. Run as far as you can from him and never look back! I found out too late, but I hope that I can save you. Have courage and run fast. _

_ _ \- Rey _ _

Hux’s heartbeat slowed and his grip on the letter loosened. In the bed, Kylo moaned and rolled over, only to find emptiness where Hux should have been. He groggily lifted his head and looked around the room.

“Tage?”

“I’m here,” Hux whispered. 

Kylo stumbled out of bed and approached him. “What’s wrong?” 

“I found this in the room across the hall,” Hux informed him, holding the letter more tightly. “It makes unsavory claims about you.” 

Kylo’s face darkened. “Who made these accusations?” 

“She signed her name ‘Rey’,” Hux replied. “Was she your wife before me?” 

“Armitage,” Kylo whispered. 

“Was she?” Hux repeated.

Kylo sighed. “Yes.” 

“Did you kill her?” Hux pressed.

“Yes,” Kylo admitted.

“Did you eat her?” Hux continued. 

Kylo bowed his head. “Yes, and I fed part of her to you last night.”

Hux took a breath, “Do you love me?”

Kylo grabbed Hux’s hands, “Yes, darling. I never loved the others, but you, I do.”

Hux leaned forward and kissed Kylo’s forehead. “Good.”

“What,” Kylo blinked in surprise. 

“Last night was not my first taste of human flesh,” Hux confessed. “But it was by far the best I’ve had.” 

Kylo’s pupils dilated, “You’re like me.” 

“I am,” Hux purred. “And I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 


End file.
